


I Can't Stop

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, General Poetry, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not pretty. Not deep. Just an escape of my mind. I'm not a cutter...not like others. But that itch is there...all the time in the back of my mind. It never leaves me...and I can't escape it. This is just a bandaid to remind me of what I do...to help myself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> It's not pretty. Not deep. Just an escape of my mind. I'm not a cutter...not like others. But that itch is there...all the time in the back of my mind. It never leaves me...and I can't escape it. This is just a bandaid to remind me of what I do...to help myself.

I can't stop it  
I can't resist it  
I can feel it  
That burning  
That ache that lurks under my skin  
It's there all the time  
Unrelenting  
I hate it  
But I can't stop  
Every time  
Like a compulsion  
An obsession  
I grab something  
Anything  
It doesn't matter what  
Only that it is dull  
And just like every other time  
The feel of it biting into my skin is just an itch in the back of my mind  
Cool metal  
Blunt nails  
Glasses  
It all feels the same  
Just a vague sensation  
I can't stop  
Layer after layer  
My skin peels off  
Slowly  
Painfully  
Until warm blood runs down my arms  
My legs  
My chest  
My face  
Wherever I can reach  
Only then does it die  
Does that urge fade  
But it never lasts  
And all to soon  
I find I can't stop it from happening again


End file.
